


Always Near Daughters

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I never said I was alive,'' Stargirl muttered after her stepfather went through her.





	Always Near Daughters

I never created DC AU characters.

''I never said I was alive,'' Stargirl muttered after her stepfather went through her and she recalled her final battle recently.

THE END


End file.
